


Assignment

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [10]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reference to tlj, kinda OOC, michael is a dork, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Michael is a dork Mallory is a popular girl and they need to work together for their assignment.





	Assignment

What do you do when your crush picked you as a partner for a school assignment?

A. You panic

B. Stare like an idiot

C. Nod at whatever she was saying

D. All of the above

Apparently its D. This is what had happened to Michael when the school's most beautiful, kind girl had picked him amongst all their classmates and he had unintentionally agreed for her to go to his place to do the assignment. So now here she is in his living room with her school materials and in a beautiful white dress with her crown headband. 

Oh god she is gorgeous, he couldn’t help but think that it was the perfect outfit that she could wear when she gets married to him. Michael suddenly smacked himself with a book he was holding, luckily Mallory was looking away and didn't notice what he did. There was no way that things will even get that far between them, it's just an assignment, and he’s a dork with thick rimmed glasses and worn down pink t-shirt, that will never ever be suited to even stand beside this absolute goddess in his apartment. 

As they proceeded with working on their assignment, Michael can't help but be enamoured with Mallory. You would think that a popular girl like her would be total snob, nope, she is an absolute angel, she stood up for him and many others, she hates bullying, she is smart, and she adores animals. 

After finishing their assignment, Mallory asked if they could order pizza and watch some movies, anything will do. Michael could only nod, she still wants to spend some time with him even after the assignment was done, is he using up all the luck he has for the next 10 years or so. 

Michael let Mallory choose a movie from his netflix account and she chose Star Wars: The Last Jedi, she said she loved that movie and doesn't care what the "dudebros" think about it and her absolute favourite is Princess Leia and Kylo Ren. Michael suddenly got sad, Adam Driver was probably her type of guy, who he thinks is the opposite of him. 

As the movie got to the proposal scene as Mallory calls it, she suddenly ranted. "Kylo should have just told Rey he loves her and kiss her, but no he's gotta be an idiot and tells her she's nothing"

Michael on the other hand retaliated, "But Rey should have stayed, Kylo wanted her to stay."

"You think that she should have stayed with him?, Mallory suddenly asked. 

"Yes, if she's Kylo's Empress, she could save the fleet easily, then they could kiss whenever they want". Michael replied with a shrug.

"Do you think that Kylo loves Rey enough to share his throne, his life, his everything?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean he did killed snoke for her"

"Do you think he should have kissed her?"

"Yeah, sure"

Michael was oblivious but Mallory was staring at him, and suddenly she stood from where she sat and walked in front of him. He looked up and saw a faint blush forming on her cheeks, he didn't know what she was doing so he only stared at her until she quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

Michael eyes grew bigger from the shock, his body was suddenly on automatic that he pulled Mallory onto his lap and tilted his head to better kiss her. 

  


Mallory suddenly pulled away and stood up, Michael tried to chase her lips but she was too fast. However, she had other plans. Mallory pulled Michael to stand and walked him over to his room. He was suddenly in panic and tried to pull away, but learned that he wants this, she wants him, if this was his first and only chance to be with her then he'll take it no matter what happens afterwards. 

As soon as they entered his room, Mallory pushed Michael on his bed and climb onto his lap and started kissing him again

Mallory's hand pulled Michael's glasses away, and he suddenly stopped kissing her. 

"No, please, I can't see very well,'' Michael said while trying to reach the glasses. 

Mallory's face was now closer, "Can you see me now?", Michael slightly nodded. 

"Good, because now I can see you too,'' she then caressed his face and moved his bangs, "your eyes are beautiful". Michael's heart is pounding so hard he was sure that it will burst out of his chest any second now. When Mallory leaned in again to kiss him, he suddenly pulled back and looked away. 

"I'm not", he shyly started, "Its my.." before he completed his words, Mallory placed a finger on his lips. "It's fine, me too, but we could learn together". 

* * *

(Lol I'm such a coward)

* * *

Mallory was first to wake up when her fitbit buzzed for her morning alarm. When she looked at the time, she was suddenly in a panic, she was gonna be late for her morning class. She tried to shake Michael awake but he only turned around and kept on sleeping. 

Mallory had no choice but to leave without waking him up. So she dressed up and left Michael's apartment quietly, but before she set off, she sent him a message. 

* * *

Michael woke up feeling refreshed and happy, but that quickly died down when he sees that he was alone in his bed, he looked around his whole apartment and found that Mallory's clothes and things were gone. He can't help but feel cold, it felt like she had used him. He had expected this, he expected his heart would shatter come morning, there was no way that she actually liked him. Regardless, he was gonna go back to school and face her, if needed. If this was his first and last time with her, then he'll treasure this moment for the rest of his life. His heart will mend someday, for sure.

When Michael looked at the clock, he realised that he was gonna be late for his afternoon class, he took his phone, but found it had turned off, he forgot to charge it last night. So he quickly dressed and left his apartment as soon as he can. 

* * *

When he arrived at school, he saw Mallory was talking and laughing with the jock Kyle Spencer, he can't help but think that she was laughing at him. So he just quicken his walking phase and passed by them to quickly go to his class. Michael didn't realize that Mallory had tried to call out to him. 

  


When it was time for their class together, Michael submitted their assignment and assured the teacher that they both completed it. At the end of their class, Mallory again tried to talk to Michael but he quickly stood up and walked as fast as he could to leave the classroom. 

Mallory became suddenly frustrated and ran after Michael, when she finaly caught up to him, she stood in his way. 

"Michael, could you please stop and talk to me", Mallory stretched out his arms to stop him from walking away from her. 

Michaek took a deep breath, "It's okay, Mallory, you don't have to keep talking to me, what happened last night, I won't tell anyone and ruin your reputation". When he tried to move pass Mallory, he was met with a slap from her, the slap was so hard that every student around them suddenly stopped in their tracks. 

"Do you think so little of me that I would care that much about what people would think of me", Mallory was starting to tear up. "You know what, fuck this", then Mallory mustered up all her courage and let it all out in her voice "I love you Michael Langdon, I have had a crush on you since first year. I don't care what other people think, in fact, I want them all to know that I'm in love with you." 

Michael's face was suddenly all red and approached Mallory, he can feel everyone's eyes was on them, if she can confess to him in a hallway full of students, then he decided that he should too. "I love you too Mallory", then he closed their distance and wiped away her tears then kissed her on the lips. The students surrounding them was suddenly cheering for them. 

They went back to his apartment, hand-in-hand as if the other would disappear the moment they let go. 

  



End file.
